Survivin', If Not More
by spicehnoodles
Summary: She survived, and only Daryl got it. (In other words, the number of times Beth Greene proved herself worthy and shocked the group excluding Daryl.)
1. Never a Dead Girl

__— _Just so ya know: _

_Beth Greene fans, or fans that actually understand the show, mutually agree that her death was ridiculous and undeserving of her character._

_Vignettes inspired by frustration and disappointment in the TWD writers (particularly Scott Gimple), Beth Greene, Emily Kinney, Beth Greene fans, fanfiction authors creating fix-it fics, as well, and those who encouraged me to continue writing. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"I gotta do it," Noah told Rick firmly. But he didn't have to do it. He didn't have to do anything. He was a part of them now or at least he was part of Beth's family now. She wasn't going to let him become a prisoner, another person for Dawn to use as she sees fit for her selfish needs.<p>

Beth sent a glare toward the woman and felt herself moving forward. An arm immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She snapped her head back and saw Daryl shaking his head subtlety.

As quietly as he could, he murmured, "Beth, don't." Because his voice was low, the raspiness was even more pronounced, and she heard the desperation crystal clear.

The rage vibrated dangerously in her body, and it showed profoundly in her wide blue eyes. She didn't know exactly what she was planning on doing, but all she could think of was that she finally got it now. She understood the kind of person Dawn Lerner is.

But she stayed. She stayed because she didn't want to risk the safety of her family, the safety of _Daryl_, after they most likely went through hell to rescue her and Carol.

Noah limped toward the other side slowly, and time slowed down for her. She loved her family so much, but they didn't understand fully what Dawn was capable of. For Beth, it was difficult to pinpoint it because Dawn tossed her contradicting statements all around. However, it all came down to this: if Dawn was threatened, she wouldn't hesitate to make sure the threat was gone. In this world, that attitude was understandable. What made Dawn different and dangerous was that she would want _more_.

In this case, more was Noah. She lost Beth, the one person Dawn believed was her ally, and now she needed another ally to maintain her protection.

With all of those revelations in mind, which then fueled her rage, Beth finally realized what she wanted to do. She grabbed the gun from Daryl's grip and, unflinchingly, shot Dawn through the forehead.

Beth focused on the sound of the gunshot and ignored the opposing side raising their guns to shoot because they wouldn't. These people knew the type of person Dawn was and wanted her gone. Now she was gone. They got somebody else to do the dirty work so their slate is clean. They were just like Dawn.

It was disgusting.

"I get it now," Beth spoke to Dawn's lifeless body. Quietly, she handed Daryl back his gun. He got it from her and nodded, understanding shown in his eyes.

Beth and her family exited the hospital after Rick asked if anybody wanted to come leave with them. Even though Carol was still injured and needed a bigger person to support her, she wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulder. Beth wrapped her right arm around Carol's waist.

She knew Daryl was right behind her.

Once the sunlight hit her face, Beth took in a deep of fresh air. The rooftop didn't compare at all. She was stripped of the scrubs, stripped of the status as a prisoner and punching bag. She was free and with her family.

"BETH!" a voice she never thought she'd hear again screamed.

Carol went over to Tyreese to allow the Greene sisters their moment.

Maggie ran toward her little sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing happily. Beth reciprocated the hug, eyes shut tightly and tears wanting to fall but couldn't. Her fingers dug deeply into her skin as if for more clarification that her sister was truly here.

And then the reunion finally occurred. Hugs were exchanged. Quiet loving whispers passed ear to ear. Shoulder squeezes. Pats on the backs. Genuine smiles not plagued by the harsh tribulations one faced.

Just like the funeral home, though, the happiness didn't last. Beth thought of the doctor Dr. Edwards tricked her into killing. She thought of Percy and how Beth took part in his death by pushing him down the elevator shaft of walkers. Finally, she thought of the death that occurred minutes ago. She killed three people. The first was by unknowingly; the second was by reflex; and the third was by will.

If these were her instincts, what kind of her person was she? Was her heart filled with so much hate, stemming from the start of it all at the farm? Or perhaps the hospital brought out what was boiling inside of her. The killer.

Still trapped within Maggie—and Glenn's now—embrace, Beth pulled away abruptly. The freedom was gone. She felt the suffocation all over again. It was similar to the time when she went into shock after the truth of the barn came out.

_Who am I to decide who gets to die? Who am I to serve justice? _She thought over and over again.

An incoming mental breakdown was soon to take place when Beth caught sight of the man she was once with standing on the side. He was looking at her; it seemed that was all he did since they locked eyes back at the hospital.

Her mind turned blank, and her feet began approaching him. Just like Maggie, she needed to feel that he was real. Looking at him wasn't enough because eyes deceived.

Once Beth was close enough to crane her neck upwards, she slid her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. However, unlike with Maggie's, her embrace around him wasn't tight, desperate, and longing. In fact, she didn't know what it was — just like she didn't know what had occurred between the two of them back at the funeral home.

Now she had her chance to figure out what exactly was going on between them.

Daryl's hands cupped her elbows briefly, allowing the hug to parallel their first physical contact at the prison. But he returned the embrace properly, squeezing her once and placing his lips on her hair.

"I missed you, Daryl Dixon," Beth whispered, knowing he'd hear her. She turned her head to bury her face in his chest. Her fingers added more pressure on his back, feeling the realness of it all.

After months being on the run with him, after the fall of the prison, she knew she couldn't say such loud statements toward him. She expected no response but another squeeze.

The desperation in his eyes earlier should've been a giveaway. He did squeeze her, but then he responded, "Thank you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at him in confusion. "_I_ should be the one thanking you." She paused. "For what?"

She knew the rest of their family was giving them privacy, but she still felt some eyes on them.

Daryl looked down at her, locking eyes once again. This time, he didn't say anything as if he couldn't find any more words that would make sense of what he wanted to fully express.

Beth smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. Of course she understood. "Oh," was all she said.

* * *

><p><em>— This chapter was just to help introduce the story basically. Beth being the ultimate badass, in her own ways, will officially start in the next chapters, though I thought this chapter showcased a bit of her badassery quite well.<em>

_Updates may vary depending on my muse._


	2. Still Singin'

— _I didn't include Gorman among the list of people Beth killed was because Beth _herself _didn't think she killed him. Although it was a similar situation with Percy, that was her mindset. I think she and Dawn discussed it in episode 7 or 8, I'm unsure. If I'm incorrect, please do not hesitate to inform me. I'd watch the episode, but I can't bring myself to watch any Walking Dead episode currently._

_Besides that, I am glad you all enjoyed that first chapter. It truly means a lot, and I hope it helps in some way._

* * *

><p>No place was safe. Daryl knew that way before anybody in the group did.<p>

For so long, however, he thought at least one place was safe. The woods. After being lost in the woods for nine days when he was a kid, he realized the woods was his absolute solace. Twigs suddenly snapping, rustles of bushes, and footsteps didn't make him flinch. His ears were attuned to them and could easily distinguish them.

Once the end of the world occurred, his trust in the woods deterred. He could breathe easier, and the tension in his shoulders would relax slightly; however, he wasn't foolish enough to fully let his guard down.

The fall of the prison not only extended his walls but it created a roof over them.

But then Beth Greene and her stubborn personality began bringing the light in bit by bit. The light didn't overwhelm him, but it sure was unfamiliar. The confessions shared between the two in the porch made the roof disappear. Finally, the burning of the moonshine cabin was fiery, intense, and relieving. It brought down the walls to its usual state — unable to see past but able to climb over, if allowed.

In the funeral home, Daryl extended a hand over to Beth to help her climb over that wall fully. But then, someone grabbed her and took her away from him.

No place was ever safe.

The situation was similar to the trunk of the car. Walkers snarled and attempted to bust their way inside. It was incessant, and the sound was deafening. The group had the capability in tuning them out with the exception of Father Gabriel, who was in fetal position whispering desperate prayers, and Noah who stared at the flesh-hungry silhouettes behind the butcher paper that concealed the windows with wide, wide eyes.

Everyone huddled around in a circle. They all tried to stay as close together as possible despite the large expanse of the art supply office. Shelves served as barricades, encompassing them in a crooked circular fashion with enough space to escape at each main compass direction. Hands were curled around weapons and/or other hands.

Daryl had his crossbow pointed toward the north direction, the main entrance. The herd of walkers continued their unyielding desire for them.

His family, and the others maybe, could handle this. However, there wasn't enough time to breathe after rescuing Beth and Carol when they came across the herd. It seemed they kept on doubling, tripling, and quadrupling as time passed. Or perhaps their scents were stronger toward them.

He could practically feel the tension and fear settling over the group once they went into position. Two or three hours must have passed.

Slight movement occurred on his right. Risking it, his eyes slid over to it.

Beth clutched her gun, knuckles white from the tight grip. She stared blankly and resolutely toward the same direction as Daryl. She was leaning her back against the shelf behind her and was keeping a strong aim toward the walkers.

She knew no place was safe. Whoever didn't share the same sentiment was an idiot.

In Beth's case, unfortunately, she suffered a similar fate as Daryl. The incident with the barn filled with walkers introduced the belief. The prison ignited her hope and stowed away the belief. The funeral home kept the hope lit. Her time at Grady Memorial Hospital brought back the belief and sealed it tight.

He didn't realize he was staring at her until her saw her blue eyes locked on his. She nodded once before turning back.

Her left hand was by her knife holster.

Judith began squirming in her makeshift carry-on, which Carl carried behind his back. Rick sat in front of his son while Michonne sat behind, making Carl and Judith in the middle.

Soon, Judith began whining and wailing from the noise. Her hands fussed against the blanket, and her face was pinched with discomfort.

Carl attempted to hush his baby sister whilst holding his silencer. His attempts were of no avail, and it only served to irritate her further. Her wails began to compete with the sounds of the walkers.

_"Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright."_

He didn't even need to look at her, but he couldn't help himself. Once again, his eyes left the door to look at the blonde-haired girl next to him.

The song wasn't recognizable, but it was obviously a lullaby. He didn't look back to see if was effective, but though Judith kept fussing, her wailing lessened some.

Beth continued, voice loud, _"May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams/__Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed."_

The others must be staring at her especially the newcomers. They were probably not used to hearing something so beautiful nowadays. They didn't know what they were in for, having Beth Greene in their presence. Even though only Daryl would see who she truly is, at least bits of her goodness would shine brightly. He wanted them to know how strong and good she was. They should know. She was important.

Despite the calming effect her voice gave off, her body language didn't show it. She remained in the same position, body tense and ready for whatever was going to enter their temporary shelter. Her finger laid on the side of the trigger, arms taut. Her blue eyes revealed nothing, but she kept on singing.

Of course she was different. Whatever tribulations she faced in the hospital hardened her. It was inevitable.

She was still singing, though. Her voice was still strong, soothing, and genuine. The song was appropriate, and it not only calmed Judith some; Daryl felt his shoulders relaxing a just a bit. The tension that was once settled over the group disappeared.

Judith stopped fussing and went back to sleep. Almost immediately afterwards, Beth stopped singing.

Finding himself staring at her—because he can't stop, because she's here, because she's not gone anymore—he noticed her blank expression shift into something else. A small smile appeared on her lips once Judith began snoring.

With that, Daryl himself smiled. He still held the same belief: no place was safe, but Beth Greene made it better.

* * *

><p><em>— Song: Brahms Lullaby by Jewel<em>

_Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


	3. She Heard Right

Rick knocked on the window twice with the side of his fist. After a few quiet minutes, he nodded at Daryl who immediately opened the door. Rick entered first, followed by Carol, Beth, and Noah in that order.

The group was running low on medical supplies. On the road, Glenn spotted a map of the town they were at while rummaging through a mini van. He found a nearby pharmacy, so Rick decided to go on a run instantly.

Initially it was supposed to be Rick, Daryl, and Michonne. However, Carol had stepped forward and had insisted on going since she knew what medicines to get. Once Rick relented, Daryl had glanced at Beth who was discreetly listening.

"What about you, girl?" he had asked. He had patted her arm with the back of his hand to get her full attention.

Beth had snapped her head up. "Hm?"

"Don't'cha know a thing or two 'bout medicines?" He had looked like he was about to say something but instead had said, "With yer dad and all … "

She had wanted to thank him for not mentioning the hospital, but mentioning her dad still affected her. "I'll go," she had agreed. "Noah should too."

The boy had been feeling like an outsider, which was understandable. Although the group was her family, Beth didn't know how to fit herself in. She still helped take care of Judith, but that was it. This time, she _helped _in taking care of Judith; she wasn't her primary caretaker anymore. Tyreese and Michonne took up the roles as well, it seemed. She didn't mind it one bit, but she didn't know how else to contribute. She knew she acquired more skills from her time with Daryl and at the hospital, but acting upon them in certain situations was difficult.

There was also the matter of the other people. Beth found it strange for a priest to join them; he spent majority of the day clutching the machete in his eyes, helping to kill walkers and other duties, and, at night, praying quietly in harsh whispers. Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene seemed okay, but Beth could feel the tension around the latter person. She had asked Daryl, and he had merely said, "Lied about some bullshit cure."

Maggie spent most of her time with Beth coddling her. It was bothersome, but Beth understood perfectly. Unfortunately, it got overwhelming to the point where Beth would leave Maggie without a word.

During those times, Daryl would follow her and keep his distance.

Joining the run seemed like a good idea. She knew Daryl was giving her a chance to contribute since she confided in him about feeling useless — to which he completely disagreed. She also saw the run as a chance to prove herself. Even though the group didn't treat Beth differently, they treaded around her. She didn't mind since they gave her space, other than Maggie, but it did bother her because their knowing looks would make her feel insecure. It was almost as if they expected her to cry or break down.

_I don't cry anymore_, Beth thought, scouring the cabinets for any pain relievers.

After finding only one bottle filled with three tablets of Advil, she headed over to the rendezvous point Rick assigned. She saw that three of them were waiting for her already. Once she was stood next to Daryl, she saw his shoulders relax slightly.

"What'd ya find?" Rick asked.

Beth held up the bottle. "Only three tablets," she replied.

He nodded. "It's somethin'." He regarded Noah. "And you?"

Noah opened the plastic bag. "A few unused gauzes _and_" — he held up a bottle triumphantly — "this right here. In the hospital, Dr. Edwards told me to give it to this patient, and then the patient was out of pain instantly. He, uh, committed suicide the day after, though … "

At the mention of Dr. Edwards, Beth grabbed the bottle out of Noah's hands and inspected it. _Clozapine. _

"You can't use this," Beth said firmly.

Noah's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why? It works. Dr. Edwards — "

"Well, Dr. Edwards is a coward who would do anything for his protection. Noah, remember when you took the blame for me?"

Realization dawned on him. "So that means … Shit, no wonder why Edwards rushed me out as soon as I administered it."

Beth glared at the bottle in her hands. She uncapped it, spilled the pills onto the floor, and smashed it with her boot.

When she looked up, Rick nodded again, eyeing Beth carefully, and said, "All right then. Let's go."

While they headed back to camp, Carol wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulder. She smiled at the young girl. "It's a good thing you remembered the name," she told her.

Seeing Carol's prideful face would've made Beth want to smile back. The memory of what Edwards tricked her into doing gave her an overall horrible mood, though. The fact that Edwards tricked Noah and most likely others as well worsened it. Nonetheless, she didn't shrug off Carol's arm.

"I'll never forget," Beth said coldly, blue eyes blazing with anger over the memory.

Carol's eyes widened at her tone.

As soon as Rick called Carol over to go over the medicines she found once again, Daryl walked up until he was behind Beth and placed a hand lightly on the small of her back briefly. He continued on walking side-by-side with her.

The anger dissipated.

* * *

><p><em>— I dunno. It's just, after Coda, I expected scenes like this, y'know, when the group would see how much Beth has changed. It doesn't have to be huge moments; maybe it could be a small one like this, where we see how Beth was affected by her time in the hospital. <em>

_Thank you for reading. Feedback is much appreciated._

_(Also, if you would like me to write anything in particular — whether it's for this series or something else entirely Bethyl-related — send some prompts! You may follow me on my tumblr with the username _spicehnoodles_.)_


	4. Trained by Daryl

Beth volunteered to help those assigned laundry duty. This time, it was Tara, Father Gabriel, and Sasha. Two out of three were able to hold their own; slowly but surely, Father Gabriel was learning. Since Beth knew how to track, courtesy of a grumpy crossbow wielder, she knew how to contribute.

She expected Maggie to come forward and disagree first and foremost. Instead, Daryl approached her and said, "Hold up, I'm comin' with you."

Shaking her head, Beth informed him, "You gotta go huntin', right? I can track; you taught me."

But that wasn't the problem. Beth was never out of his sight. Not once. He sat across her from the campfire. He made sure she slept near him while he was on watch. He brought her hunting and on runs with him.

Beth knew because he was never out of her sight.

However, this was something she could offer. She had to do it.

Although she was struggling to find her place in the group, Beth's relationship with Daryl remained. They didn't continue off what happened at the funeral home because her return and the grief the both of them underwent was fresh. The conversation at the kitchen table was a mystery for now. Despite their feelings on the funeral home, Beth chose to stay by Daryl, and Daryl chose to stay by Beth. Daryl was vague when it came to what he did after their time together; Beth was just as vague. In fact, all she said toward him was, "I had to survive."

Daryl understood, which didn't surprise Beth at all. She was thankful. At least one person (as well as Noah), and God, was she so _thankful_.

Because Beth couldn't bear to feel that suffocation she had felt at the hospital. After the reunion, she got just a hint of it with the group, and it didn't make any sense. They were her _family_. But she was different, and they were different. She suffered abuse and mistreatment, but so did they. Michonne summarized what they went through, and obviously left out so many details, but Beth didn't need those details. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

In Daryl's eyes, Beth could see resentment in bitterness. It appeared from time to time, and most prominently around Glenn and Maggie. She wondered at that but didn't pry. She had to take in this adjustment step by step. He'd tell her sooner or later.

Before they left, Rick placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Beth nodded in response.

Maggie didn't hesitate to voice her concern, but after the amount of times Beth left her without a word because of her older sister's incessant questions and worries, she easily backed off. Somewhat. Beth could always feel the worry and frustration simmering off her form afterwards.

Daryl didn't leave until she was fully prepared. He even so much as inspected her body if there was any weapons missing. Before the two parted ways, Beth squeezed his free hand, since the other was holding onto his crossbow strap, to provide assurance. For the both of them.

He squeezed back, just as tight.

Tara, Father Gabriel, and Sasha were an interesting bunch. While Beth guided them to the creek nearby, Tara conversed openly with the three of them about whatever topic popped into her mind with Father Gabriel replying awkwardly and Sasha managing a smile or chuckle, though slight. Beth smiled as she kept focused on her task.

Not only was she in charge of tracking but also protecting them, even if the latter was unspoken or unneeded. Unlike the former, which was to contribute, protecting these three people was a necessity. Even though she barely knew Tara and Father Gabriel, they were a part of her family.

After about fifteen minutes, Beth found the creek. The distance was much too far from camp than the usual. The group was on the road for almost a week, and with Judith getting fussy exhaustion settling in their limbs, there was no choice but to choose a nearby area. Unfortunately, Daryl estimated the creek was a few miles away from the camp.

Tara happily stretched her legs before depositing the dirty laundry from her bag. Father Gabriel quietly chose a spot and kneeled down to do his share of the laundry. Sasha, just as quiet and still grieving over Bob's death, put down her rifle and began, as well. Beth observed her surroundings, remembering clearly what Daryl taught her. Her ears detected no walker sounds or footsteps, so she stepped over to Father Gabriel who began scrubbing the dirt off the shirt.

Kneeling beside him with her weapon held securely in her grip, Beth asked gently, "You need help, Father?"

The priest managed a shaky smile before shaking his head. "It's all right, child," he replied.

Beth returned his smile. She asked Daryl who he was and he merely said, "Stayed at his church. Brought 'im with us." She noticed the priest stayed on the outskirts of their group, unsure where his place was and how to handle the world, and Beth understood.

She knew Sasha wanted her space so she walked over to Tara, who was squeezing excess water out of the boxers with a grimace.

Tara threw the boxers on top of the clean pile building up. "I really don't want to know who this belongs to," she muttered.

The older girl looked up when she saw Beth sit down next to her.

"You need help?" Beth offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Tara grunted while she scrubbed the dirt off a pair of shorts. "You're busy keeping watch anyway. And you're doing all the tracking, which is freakin' cool. By the way, how'd you know where to go? Did Daryl teach you since he knows how?"

Beth opened her mouth to explain when she something caught her eye.

Tracks. The tracks conveyed a purpose; clearly they weren't a walker's. Her blue eyes detected three pairs of feet. Some tracks were old, probably a few days old. When Beth looked to the area a few feet from Tara's spot, her body grew alert.

She saw more tracks from the same three people; however, these tracks were fresh. The people were headed north, a couple of miles left where her family was camped out at.

_Carol was teaching Noah how to build a fire_, Beth remembered, eyes widening. Their presence would get spotted sooner or later.

"Gather your stuff," Beth commanded. She kneeled beside Father Gabriel and began stuffing his share of the laundry in his duffel bag.

"Why? What did you see?" Sasha asked; however, she mimicked Beth and grimaced when she had to shove the wet clothing in her bag.

The 19-year-old slid the bag around the priest's shoulder since he wasn't moving fast enough. She looked over Tara who just finished complying and walked to them.

Although the others' eyes weren't trained to see the signs, Beth pointed to the tracks starting from the spot Tara was at and northward.

"People were here. Not too long ago, either."

Sasha's grip tightened on her weapon. "Are you sure?"

Beth met her questioning glance head-on. "Yes."

The group headed back to their camp, Beth leading and Tara protecting the rear. Beth's fingers pressed harder on her knife holster when she saw more tracks a couple of miles away from their area.

Thankfully, there wasn't smoke in the air. Her pace quickened. She was desperate to inform Rick and the others. With everything they'd been through — with everything _she'd _been through — she wouldn't take the chance of meeting with other people.

_No place is safe._

_Don't trust anybody._

Beth truly believed the former, but as for the latter, perhaps she would trust again. For now, she couldn't. She had hope, always will, but the events of Grady were fresh in her memories. Her throat constricted from the thought of the emotional abuse she went through at times. Although her scars have healed, she could feel the force smacking her face. She could feel Gorman's —

Her thoughts strayed away from the dark thoughts once she saw her family. Rick was holding Judith and speaking with Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, and Maggie. Noah was frowning at the fire pit while Carol had her lips folded inwards to prevent a smile. Carl and Michonne were enjoying a granola bar and talking amongst each other, chuckling.

Daryl was probably still out hunting.

This was her family. No. She wasn't going to take that chance of letting other people in right now. There wasn't any room. They all needed to breathe. Seeing their smiles, seeing how temporarily content they are, solidified her decision that she knew Rick and, most especially, Daryl would agree to.

Rick's head snapped up when he saw Beth and the others approach. His face turned hard, and he met her halfway.

"What happened?" he asked. Judith played with his watch, babbling in his arms.

"I saw human tracks. Three people," Beth explained. "Most likely left an hour ago. They headed north, but when we were heading back camp, I saw more tracks nearby. 'Bout a couple miles near here."

Rick's face, though serious, turned inquisitive after she was done explaining. The look disappeared, and he nodded. He turned back to the others, who heard everything Beth said.

Maggie approached Beth once Rick, Abraham, Rosita, and Glenn discussed where to go next with the map while they waited for Daryl.

"Good job, Bethy," she said sincerely. Beth could see curiosity with the warmth and guilt in her eyes.

Beth nodded, smiling slightly.

_If only I saw those tracks earlier_, she reprimanded herself mentally. _I was too busy finding the creek._

Soon enough, Daryl came from the bushes, holding his crossbow with his right hand.

"We gotta go," he announced hastily. "There're others."

They were on the road yet again. Luckily the sun wasn't beating heavily on them, so Judith was safe for now, sleeping soundly in the makeshift sling around Tyreese.

Beth walked side-by-side with Daryl quietly when Tara stopped and waited until they caught up with her. Tara bumped her shoulder with Beth's, grinning.

"You're a _badass_," she commented. "Daryl, dude, no offense, you're a badass too, but Beth takes the crown today. She found those other people before _you_, bro."

Daryl grunted but smirked at Beth, who blushed and wrinkled her nose at the compliments.

When Tara went to squeeze herself between Glenn and Maggie, Beth giggled softly.

"She's so cute," she said.

Daryl snorted.

Beth lifted her eyes to look at Daryl and saw that he was looking down at her.

"Ya did good, Greene," he praised her.

She shook her head. "Should've seen those tracks before I found the creek. Like you said, I gotta focus on everything around me, and I didn't. I might've … " She trailed off, unwilling to verbalize what could've happened.

"Hey. You found 'em. S'all that matters." He bumped his hand with hers.

Beth smiled genuinely at him.

As the pair walked down the road with their family in front of them, she basked in the silence and the company of the man next to her.

"Gettin' rusty there, aren't you, Mr. Dixon?"

"Tch, don't get cocky, girl. Got years of experience over ya."

"Nah, just _years_."

A few people from the group turned back, startled, when they heard Beth squeal and saw Daryl pinching her side.

* * *

><p><em>— Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.<em>

_(Heads up: I start the new semester tomorrow, so updates may vary for this story, as well as others you may be following._

_Wish you guys all the luck with your studies!)_


	5. Raised by Hershel

If anybody deserved appreciation, it would be Beth Greene.

Although she was normally in the background, her role was important and helpful. She practically took the role as Judith's mother and spent endless nights calming the child's cries or nightmares. She helped with laundry and cooking. From time to time, she'd patch up a member of the group's injuries. She offered advice and listened when needed.

She sang. She provided hope and comfort with her voice, the way it conveyed the songs she chose to sing for the group. At nights, when Judith fussed, Beth would sing her a song. Nobody ever admitted to her that her voice helped them sleep well at night and banished the nightmares and the terrors of tomorrow.

Daryl wished he got to know Beth more at the prison. It was a good time as any other. But he was busy leading runs, hunting, acting as leader for Rick, and discussing matters with the council. She was busy taking care of Judith and, at times, the Woodbury children.

Admittedly, he appreciated her role as Judith's primary caretaker, as her _mother_, even back then. He appreciated the fact that she didn't let the baby grow up without a maternal touch and how she never once complained about it.

She was a teenager for crying out loud. It would make sense for her to rant and rave about the duties thrust upon her. But those duties weren't thrust upon her; she stepped up and completed those duties day and night because she knew she had to. It was her way to contribute, and Daryl appreciated it. It wasn't something he thought about until now, but perhaps in the back of his mind, he did appreciate her and her contribution before.

Despite not getting to know Beth at the prison, he wouldn't take away his time with her after the prison. Never.

At the moonshine cabin, Beth said that he had to stay the person he is right now as opposed to who he was. When he was still tracking her down and found out Maggie and Glenn left, he was beyond furious but didn't dwell on it because he knew where Beth was and the bastards had Carol too.

however, the person he was right now was still pissed off at Maggie and Glenn. Particularly Maggie.

She hovered around Beth and always teared up when her little sister left her without a word. Every time that happened, Daryl would follow Beth and prevent the urge to snap at Maggie or ask Beth why she wouldn't snap at her.

Beth called Daryl out on his bullshit as soon as her temper reached the point. It was a different matter, but he got on her nerves and aching, grieving heart. Maggie was doing the same, and yet Beth wasn't doing anything to call out on her older sister.

Times like this, he thought about Grady Memorial Hospital and what those asshole cops had done to her.

He attempted to stray away from thoughts of Grady because it tempted him to punch the nearest walker or tree.

The group was huddled around a fire Noah finally created. Everyone was eating the two snakes Daryl and Beth caught and savouring each bite as much as they can. Daryl stood a foot away, leaning against a tree with Beth eating quietly next to him.

Her company was a constant solace for him.

"Enjoyin' your mud snake?" he asked, throwing the bones on the ground.

Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Better than guinea pigs," she muttered.

He looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Her eyes stared at the fire with a blankness that scared him so damn hard. When Beth did this, Daryl stayed quiet and waited for her to come back from whatever was pulling her away. He always felt helpless and like he couldn't breathe, but the thought of what Beth was going through kept him standing and stronger for her. He wouldn't dare allow himself to succumb to the feelings of guilt and helplessness. He remained for her.

After a while, Beth gave him an assuring smile. "Nothing, sorry."

_Fuckin' Grady_, he thought darkly.

Another pair of Greene eyes stared at the fire but not with blankness. Guilt, buckets and buckets of guilt, filled the green eyes of the older Greene. Her food was nibbled on and abandoned, shoved to her husband, who gazed at her worriedly.

Daryl watched Maggie with narrowed eyes, preparing himself for the outburst that was sure to come. He didn't know what Beth was going to do, but he knew he would step in the line of fire and put her in her damn place once and for all. He knew what was going to come out of his Maggie's mouth — "I'm sorry," "I don't know why," "Just please try to understand," and, the worst of them all, "I just couldn't believe that you would still be alive."

What he didn't predict was Beth's reaction to her sister's confessions. He wanted her to explode and put Maggie in her place, but he was projecting what he wanted to do on Beth. That wasn't right of him. Knowing Beth, she'd surprise them all — maybe even him for a moment, but in the end, it wouldn't be surprising at all because that was just _her_.

"Beth," Maggie called out. Her head shot upwards, green eyes searching for the beautiful blues of her sister's. "I have to tell you something."

From the corner of his eye, Daryl saw Beth regard her sister. He looked at her fully and saw that she didn't look the least surprised at her sister's suddenness, almost as if, like him, she was prepared to take what was going to come and give back.

"I just — " Maggie's face crumpled into sheer guilt and agony.

Daryl clenched his jaw and was tempted to look away because the scene was ridiculous.

"Oh_, Bethy_," she cried out. "I'm so _sorry_. I just — I couldn't believe. I couldn't _deal_ or even think about what happened after the prison fell. When I saw the bus, all I could think of was you and how you weren't there when you were supposed to be there, _in that bus_. You weren't, and _God_, it hurt and everything just happened. The easiest — _the easiest _— thing to do was just believe that you were — were — "

Grimly, Beth offered, tone clear as day in the night, "Just another dead girl?"

At that, Daryl wanted to collapse at the memories of the moonshine cabin. All he did was stand his ground and stay right beside the woman who made it on her own, who _saved herself_.

Maggie's eyes shone bright, tears and tears rolling down from the release of the guilt. She nodded her head for a long time, and she didn't register Glenn holding tightly onto her left hand.

The group awaited the response of the younger Greene. Daryl didn't know what they expected, but they probably imagined she'd start crying along with her sister. They all expected Beth to break down and cry as if the world hadn't gone to shit, as if she hadn't spent endless nights at the prison soothing Judith's cries, as if she hadn't survived that damn Grady Memorial Hospital all on her lonesome.

The unfairness of it all, the lack of appreciation toward Beth Greene, infuriated Daryl to no end. When he was searching for Beth, he didn't take into account at how it was only he that cared about where she was or, hell, even _remembered_ her. Maybe it was because she was with him during the aftermath of the prison, but he'd like to think he'd notice the mother of Judith Grimes was absent during their family reunion.

Yet again, she did something that had Daryl marveling at her — that had him unsurprised and proud immediately afterward.

Beth wiped her hands on her jeans and approached the guilty, crying woman wordlessly. Once she was within a good distance, she reached up and merely hugged her sister around the neck.

Sobs increasing in volume, Maggie muttered something unintelligible and returned the hug, desperate for her sister's forgiveness. She buried her face in her little sister's neck, whispering _"Bethy, Bethy" _over and over again.

Admittedly, the sight warmed Daryl's heart a bit. He remained resentful toward Maggie, but those two women were the last remaining Greenes. They were each other's blood, and that should mean a hell of a lot.

Softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, Beth said, "It's past and understandable. Our time is limited, and we should cherish it. Especially 'cause — especially ever since D-Daddy — " She stopped when her voice cracked, and Daryl felt himself stepping forward. "Daddy would want us to be together, no bad blood between us. I forgive you, Maggie."

It seemed luck was on their side. After Maggie's confession, thankfully no walkers came by. The night remained calm, something rare and something appreciated, and the wind was cool, welcomed among the group. The fire slowly sizzled out without interruption. The group gained warmth from each other.

Daryl took first watch with Beth standing next to him. They were a good few feet away from the others, enough to converse without anyone getting disturbed, without _them _getting disturbed.

This time, the hunter began preparing himself for the aftermath of the confession on Beth's part. He knew she held back questions and emotions when she comforted her older sister. The tension left the air, but the sisters needed to build up from what was toppled in their trust.

He felt a hand enter his free hand, intertwining fingers with his.

"Daryl," Beth whispered.

He looked down and saw her blue eyes shining with what she wanted to let loose earlier. He didn't feel burdened by her need to confide in him; in fact, it resolved even further his need to protect her and care for her.

With a shaky breath, she began, "Daryl, I know I said I don't cry anymore, but I really want to right now. But I can't. I don't want to. I feel like if I do everything would be real, and I can't handle that right now. I just need to breathe, but that gets hard too. This feeling in my chest, it's so empty but why does it affect me so much? I don't … "

She then hugged Daryl who hugged her back without question. He rubbed her back up and down soothingly, as best as he could.

"I just need to feel, but I don't want to feel because — " She stopped and hid her face in his chest.

He knew he had to say something. He couldn't always stay silent and depend on her ability to understand his wordless responses.

"You're not a dead girl," Daryl told her firmly. "You're alive, _human_. Humans feel, so if you feel like cryin', do it." That sounded so pathetic, and he internally cringed after saying it.

She sighed. "Someday … I'll cry. And when it comes, I want you to be there, nobody else."

He squeezed her once. "Yeah." Of course he will.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Beth looked up with her beautiful smile. Daryl marveled at how she can smile at this fucked up world, at all the fucked up things she had to experience. But he didn't dwell on her experiences too much, because this was _Beth_. Her smile was the one thing nobody will take from her, and even though it was unattainable in itself, because she was so strong and _not_ a fucking dead girl, Daryl would do what it takes to make it stay.

"Your hair smells like shit, Beth."

"Whatever. What matters is that you're enjoying this hug."

Her smile remained, brighter than the moonlight. He wanted to make her smile and instead got a bigger one, but, again, he didn't do anything. That was all Beth, who still retained her humanity and her hope and her grace in this world. She was the strong woman who smiled because she could and had to when others struggled to even open their eyes for the new day.

Daryl Dixon appreciated the hell out of Beth Greene.

Anyone who didn't was an idiot.

* * *

><p><em>— Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.<em>

_(Kind of unsure how to end this series of one-shots; maybe it's 'cause it _is _a series of one-shots that aren't necessarily in chronological order. But I'll give you guys the heads up.)_


End file.
